I Hope You Dance
by The Forgotten Child
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome dancing in the rain. Things are said. Confessions are made. I wasn't sure on what to rate it so I picked R just to be careful. It's got some fluff at the end. InuKag...R&R please.


I Hope You Dance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only the plot. Nor do I own Lee Ann Womack's song 'I Hope You Dance'.  
  
A/N Hey, I'm a little stumped on my story 'Never Let Him Lose' so it'll take me a while to up date it. So for now I'm just writing a few short stories. Hope you all enjoy! This B.T.W. is a one-shot.  
  
"..." talking

'...' thinking or proper names and nicknames

#### scene change  
  
It was raining yet again! The whole two days Kagome had talked Inuyasha into giving her it was supposed to rain! "Ugh! I can't believe my luck! The entire family is visiting Aunt Lana, and I can't even enjoy two summer break days in my time with out it raining!" Kagome griped to no one. She was dressed in a bright pristine white summer dress that had spaghetti straps and a long flowing skirt. She wasn't wearing a bra just planning to relax all day till she had to return the next morning.  
  
The sun had set three hours after her selfish complaining. Kagome then looked about the house for things to do. It was slowly turning late as she cleaned her room. She looked at her watch and saw it was twelve thirty already! She needed sleep but she couldn't bring her self to shut her eyes long enough to let sleep settle in. She went to set in her den and watch as rain bathed the earth. "Gosh how long has it been since I've danced in the rain?" she pondered out loud. She laughed at her self; this was not how a sixteen year old girl was supposed to think. "What the hell, it can't hurt me to be silly for one night." She determined getting off the sofa she was on.  
  
She slipped off her watch and took down her long black raven hair, totally contrasting with the white dress. She grabbed two towels and set them near the door knowing good and well she would need them. She then slipped out the front door. Instantly feeling the summer warm water shower her from above. She then ran further out on the cement patio of the shrine. She barley noticed that her nipples had perked up considerably. She then belted out the words to one of her favorite songs.  
  
"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.  
  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger.  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted.  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance..._"  
  
She continued to twirl in the rain letting her black tresses trail behind her soaked through. Her mind wondered to Inuyasha who was most likely setting in the God Tree on the other side of the well, just waiting for his 'shard detector' to return. She smiled wide knowing that if he saw her he would complain she was being frivolous with herself.  
  
####  
  
Inuyasha was trying to silently jump out of his tree to check on Kagome. He ended up landing on a very loud squalling mammal. He jumped off it in a hurry and dashed over to the well. He looked around quickly and then leaped down. He was basked in a bright blueish green light. He landed on soft slightly wet dirt in Kagome's time. He then bounded out of the well in one swift jump. 'Damn it's raining! Now I can't slip in her room with out her knowing!' he mused angry at the lord for sending rain this night.  
  
He walked closer to the door to the well house when he heard soft singing.  
  
"_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'.  
  
Lovin'might be a mistake but it's worth makin'.  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter.  
  
When you come close to sellin'out, reconsider.  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance..._"  
  
He than realized it was Kagome's voice singing, and it was her scent mixing with the rain and earth. He slid the door open just enough for him to see the dancing girl. His eyes widened at the sight of her see through, body tight dress. He stepped out and dashed into a bush, watching her intently. He gazed at her longingly. 'Why can't I keep my eyes off her? This is something not meant for anyone to see! God I'm glad that 'Houshi' can't come through the well.' He let his gaze bathe over her slender curvy body. He noticed the points at her chest. 'Is she aroused? What is it about the rain?' he wondered as he heard her sing the next verse of the song she was belting out.  
  
"_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone..._"  
  
Inuyasha was still in wonder at the sight of her raven hair flaying out as she twirled. He kept smelling her happiness in the rain as he got drenched watching her. She was smiling as the rain poured down all the contours of her toned body. Inuyasha felt and saw a rather embarrassing tent in his hamaka's spelling?  
  
Kagome was still in pure bliss as she danced and pranced around her empty shrine court. (You know like a yard with no grass.) She was so unaware of the deep amber eyes intent on watching her. She stopped for a moment as she felt a familiar presence. She looked around and shook her head. She felt like Inuyasha was near but she guessed that was because she was right beside the God Tree. She smiled as the memory of her and Inuyasha's first meeting. 'I guess that's when I truly started to fall for my puppy eared hero. I guess I'll have to leave him once the jewel is complete.' She cogitated to her self.  
  
Inuyasha smelt a twang of sadness in her scent. "What made you sad Kagome?" He wondered out loud. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to singing.  
  
"_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance  
  
I hope you dance..._"  
  
Inuyasha watched as she then trust her arms out and spun like there was no tomorrow. His pants got tighter and tighter at every move she made. 'God she's gonna end up killing me! But I really don't have to watch her. Keh! I'll just have to teach her a thing or two about dancing in the rain in front of lust filled hanyou! Stupid beautiful girl!' he thought. She then sang out the last of her song.  
  
"_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone...  
  
I hope Dance..._"  
  
Kagome then stopped and just stared at the falling rain. "Gosh I can't even dance in the friggin rain with out thinking about him!" she yelled out to the sky. Inuyasha's ears swiveled forward at her words. 'Who is she thinking about?' he asked emitting a low growl. "Damn that Inuyasha! Why do I have to love you? When all I ever get is left! Left for a clay pot none the less!" she cried realizing just how alone she was. Inuyasha stood up and tramped over to her barley standing in grass. Unheard because of the showering rain. "I DO NOT LEAVE YOU FOR A CLAY POT!" Inuyasha barked in her ear.  
  
Kagome jumped ten miles high at his outburst. "Oh my Gosh! You heard me?" she said in a low ashamed tone of voice. "Yes I've been standing in that bush for over twenty minuets!" he said pointing to his hideout. "You jerk! How dare you watch me doing such a personal thing, ands singing to boot! Do you know how many people have heard me sing? NO ONE! And I had planed to keep it that way!" She said anger flowing off her like the rain its self. "Why you have the best voice I've ever heard? I was just watching you to keep you out of trouble, not like I enjoyed it!" he yelled back lying through his teeth. "Ugh, I've had enough! Didn't you trust me to come back in the morning? Were you just coming over to see if I came back the second I got up? Huh?" She asked poking him in the chest.  
  
All her poking was making his 'friend' get interested. He tried to hold her wrist to make her stop but she jerked away and then started crying. "Why can't you just leave me be for two days? I need time to think, reflect, and release some of my frustrations. You know what normally I wouldn't do this with the rain and all but...SIT BOY!" she yelled the last part. Inuyasha went flying to the soppy ground landing strait on his awake little 'friend'. He yelped out in pain as it was rammed into the ground. He then just lay there waiting for the spell to where off to nurse his 'little buddy.'  
  
Kagome heard the genuine howl of pain, was he hurt? She then looked down and realized her nipples were standing in plain view through her know translucent dress, and her white panties were no better. She blushed from her toes out her ears. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I guess I just dismissed the fact that, that clay pot is dead. She's no longer the woman I loved. LOVED, you got that past tense, not love, LOVED. My heart belongs to someone else now." he said getting up after discreetly rubbing his still hard 'friend'. "Who, who has your heart now? I know you heard what I said a few minuets ago. So now you know my feelings, now I want to know yours." She said trying to sound brave, but her voice wavered in the rain.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the ground and muttered "You, I love you." "What?" she asked. "I said I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. "Oh, um...ok." She said in a relatively small voice. "There now you know my feelings, now what do you plan to do with them?" he asked his face tilted downward. "I plan to use them to my advantage!" she said smirking. "Oh and how?" he asked surprised. "Because it gives me the right to do this." She said as she leaned forward and brought their lips together. As soon as they pulled back Inuyasha's little buddy wanted to further it along. "Kagome, I do believe you should not stand in front of me looking like a temptress. For I don't know how well I can contain a certain part of myself." Inuyasha said trying to calm himself down. "Well I have two towels in the house waiting, so let's go on in." Kagome said turning for her house. Inuyasha walked up and carefully grasped her hand in his. She turned to him with a smile, "You know you can be incredibly sweet, but don't worry I won't breath a word to your guy friends. I don't want to hurt your manliness." Kagome told him in a mock gruff voice.  
  
They stepped in to the foyer of the house and Kagome grabbed the towels she had set out. After handing one to Inuyasha he started to dry him self. Kagome had wrapped hers around her tightly. Inuyasha removed his haori spelling? then he slipped off his white under shirt. "Umm Kagome, why did you have two towels? Did you expect someone else?" He asked softly. "Oh no! I just had one separate for my hair. I'm glad you showed up though." She told him smiling. "What do you want me to do with these?" Inuyasha asked holding up his wet clothes. "Oh we'll take them to the back room. You'll have to get out of those pants too. I don't want you to get sick." She told him like it wasn't something odd.  
  
After Kagome had gotten Inuyasha a robe of her grandfathers she set their outfits in the dryer. They were setting in her den in silence before Kagome asked "What were you doing in my yard?" "I was um... I was checking on you. Making sure you were alright." He said blushing. "That's so sweet. What made you decide to do that?" "Well it's not like it's the first time. I always come at night and make sure you're ok." He said lifting his nose in a matter of fact way. Just clad in a robe her self Kagome walked over and snuggled up to Inuyasha's side. "You ok?" he asked not sure of her display of affection. "Yea, now that I have you that is. You don't know how long I've loved you." She told him nuzzling his arm with her nose. "Keh! I bet I do, you just didn't know it, and hell I didn't at first! I brushed it off as good friendship for the longest time. I just admitted it to myself tonight really. I saw you dancing and singing and my heart just about burst. Lets just say I was a little more than just happy to see you." He said a red huge painting his face.  
  
Kagome let that sink in a bit and the stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked with a innocent puppy look on his face. "I just remembered you yelped when I S.A.T. you! Now I know why...Well you weren't the only one a bit to happy." She said equally as red. They sat like that a moment or two longer until they started to kiss gently at first, then they were filled with raw, long awaited passion. Inuyasha lifted Kagome so that she was stratled across his lap, a leg on both sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him again. This time they only stopped for air and then finally sleep.  
  
_There that's it for this on FF.net if you wanted a lemon look up this story on MediaMiner.org I should have it posted there with in the next day or so. If you can't find it by its story name try my pen name Angel At Risk. I don't know when I'll get it up though.  
  
If I get many reviews asking for this to be continued I might think about it. I already have an ideal but it's up to the reviewers.  
  
The Forgotten Child _


End file.
